The Best Laid Plans
by certifiedkurtsie
Summary: The Warblers are tired of watching Kurt and Blaine dance around their feelings and they decide to take matters into their own hands and get them together. What they don't expect is Kurt's stubbornness and Blaine's obliviousness to be so difficult.
1. Chapter 1

The gavel bangs and all the boys in the room stop chatting. Wes straightens his lapel and coughs before saying, "Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I've called this emergency meeting."

There was some muttering and shrugging of shoulders.

"And you may also be wondering why our lead soloist and our countertenor are not here eye-fucking the daylights out of each other."

This was met with tons of rolling of the eyes and nods.

"Okay, so let's get down to business. The point is that we need to get Kurt and Blaine together pronto. Blaine can barely concentrate on his solos because he's too busy staring at Kurt and directing all the mushy lines of the song to him and Kurt's just…well he's Kurt. I'm pretty sure we all know that after that stupid Gap thing that Kurt is just refusing to go beyond friends because of Blaine."

Someone raises his hand, and Wes points at him. "Do you have a question?"

Jeff stands up and says, "But how are we going to get them together? Blaine's the kind of oblivious and Kurt is the master of being stubborn. It seems almost impossible, unless we lock them in a room for days until they decide to start fucking."

Some of the Warblers nod in agreement. "It's kind of true," David says from next to Wes. "I mean, I would love it if Blaine stopped acting like a love-sick puppy, but Kurt's probably not going to go through with it."

"I just want Blaine to stop playing Teenage Dream a million times before he goes to sleep," Derek begs, the unlucky person who has to dorm with Blaine. "A guy can't take that much Katy Perry!"

"Okay, okay, I see the complications of the goal that we want to reach," Wes says regretfully. "But it still doesn't mean that we can't do it. Think of something that would make Kurt realize that Blaine is totally in love with him and a way to get Blaine to ask Kurt out."

Everyone is quiet as they thought about this. Finally, David says, "Well, I know that they have coffee every day after Warbler's practice. Maybe we can spy on them there and pick up some clues or something."

Wes bangs the gavel loudly, a grin on his face. "Absolutely brilliant! We'll go after the next rehearsal!"

* * *

"Do you notice how the Warblers seem to be really weird lately?" Kurt asks Blaine as they sat down at their table.

"They're always like that," Blaine says airily, dumping at least three packets of sugar into his coffee, ignoring Kurt's expression as he does this. "I told you, I love my coffee when it's sweet."

"You are absolutely ruining the flavor," Kurt sniffs, liberally adding small spoonfuls of cream into his own cup. "But they're being really, really weird," Kurt continues. "Like, they always look at me and then start whispering, and they're always writing on this piece of paper. Then when I walk over to them, they shove the paper in someone's book bag and start smiling."

"Maybe it's their secret plans for world domination," Blaine teases. "I bet their goal is to make everyone sing a cappella for the rest of their life."

"You're so funny," Kurt says dryly. "Don't come running to me when they capture you to be the leader of the resistance."

"That would never happen," Blaine says surely. "I'd be singing Katy Perry while we march towards the capital and demand a cappella music to reign throughout the world."

Kurt laughs and sips his coffee slowly.

"So, hey, do you want to go watch a movie on Friday?" Blaine asks eagerly. "We can go watch Black Swan. I know that you haven't watched it yet."

Kurt wrinkles his nose and sets his coffee down on the table. "Ugh, no, it's a movie about two lesbians going at it. That means there are two vaginas instead of just one. I'll pass."

Blaine chokes on his coffee. "It's a good movie! And we're in public!" he whispers. "You can't just say vagina that loudly!"

"You've just given me a challenge," Kurt declares, "and I have accepted. VAGI—"

Blaine smothers his mouth with his hand, a look of panic in his face. "You are going to get us banned from this coffee shop." He suddenly feels something wet and warm on his hand, and he realizes that Kurt has _licked _his hand. "Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine shouts, wiping his hand on his slacks. "That's disgusting!"

Kurt laughs and is about to apologize to Blaine when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Hello little guy!" David says eagerly. "How are you two?"

"Uh, we're good," Kurt replies, a little taken aback from David's friendliness. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What, friends can't join friends for coffee?" David booms, and waves over to a bunch of other Warblers who come running over and pulling over chairs, crowding the table. Kurt looks at Blaine and screams "I told you so" with his eyes.

"So, watcha doing?" Jeff asks.

"Kurt licked my hand," Blaine says sadly.

A few of the boys snigger and someone, Victor or Liam, says, "Now boys, you must control your sexual urges in public."

All of the Warblers start to laugh loudly except for Kurt and Blaine, who are now as red as a tomato.

"He was shutting me up," Kurt says weakly, trying to defend himself.

"Whoa, being too loud, Kurt?" Victor says, trying to hold back laughter. Yeah, it's definitely Victor. Kurt was plenty of ideas on how to short-sheet his bed.

"You guys are absolutely horrible," Blaine groans as the Warblers start to laugh again. "We were having a perfectly good time before you guys came here."

"A good time?" David asks hastily, shushing everyone. "Oh, do tell."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You are acting really weird. I'm going. Coming Blaine?"

"Yeah, he really wants to come," Derek says, causing more laughter. Kurt has mentally shot all of them at least five times.

"Let's go," Blaine says, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about that," he mutters when they're out of the coffee shop. "They're teenage boys, you know. There's not much you can do about it."

"They always make those stupid sex jokes," Kurt sighs. "I think they need to get laid or something. They're obviously suffering from lack of sex so they have to mock anyone they can find."

"So um, really, what about that movie?" Blaine asks again.

Kurt gives him a withering glare. "I'm still mad at you about going behind my back to talk to my _dad _about giving me _The Talk_."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Blaine says earnestly, "But I really want to hang out again."

"Maybe," Kurt says after a while, and Blaine gives him a big smile that nearly just crumbles Kurt's self-control.

* * *

"So, how'd it go," Wes says happily as the Warblers file into the practice room.

"Horrible," David replies, groaning. "We started making innuendos and Kurt just got mad and kind of embarrassed and then they left. We didn't really get much info except for the fact that Kurt licked Blaine hand and that they were having an okay time before we came."

Wes turns and glares at the room full of boys. "You guys can't settle your stupid sex jokes aside for a few minutes to get some info? I am ashamed of you!"

"Does this mean that we have to do it again?" Liam asks with a puppy dog face.

"Yes we do!" Wes shouts, face going bright red. "Regionals are coming up soon, and not only do we have that to lose, but I'm going to go crazy if this continues any longer. It's so obvious that they are both head over heels for each other but they just won't do anything about it and it's not only to affect them but the choir."

It was quiet for a moment, then Victor spoke, "What if they don't want to be together?" he says quietly.

Thad looks at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I know that most guys can be really dense when it's a relationship or feelings involved, but if _all of us _in this room can tell that Blaine and Kurt really like each other, then why can't they? I thought that it must have been pretty obvious right now. Maybe…maybe they really just want to stay friends."

Victor's words stuns all of them, and even Wes looks lost for words.

"But we have to try," David says wearily. "If we don't, it's just going to result in even more tension."

Wes sits down, looking sad, and says, "How though?"

"I guess we can try talking to them," Thad suggests, "and like, ask about their own feelings for one other. At least we can keep the sexual jokes to a minimum this time."

Wed bangs the gavel with not as much as his usual gusto and says, "Okay, that's our plan. David, you take Kurt."

"Why?" he frowned. "I wanted Blaine. Gimme Blaine."

"I'll revoke your straight card if you say that again," Wes warns him. "But when you want to, you have like, this really gentle voice. Maybe Kurt can stop being so high-strung and learn to relax around you. Derek, you take Blaine, since you're his roommate. See this as your own opportunity to make him stop playing Perry all day long."

Derek looks like he wants to object, but the look on Wes's face makes him silent.

Wes bangs the gavel three times and stands up. "Council dismissed!"

"And they say that girls are confusing," Jeff sighs as he walks out the door.

* * *

"Hey hobbit," Derek says as he sits down next to Blaine at the Dalton Library.

Blaine gives him a glare and he looks back down at his book. "What do you want?"

"To talk, bro!" Derek says enthusiastically, and punches Blaine in the shoulder.

"You are so excitable," Blaine says with a roll of his eyes. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Kurt!" replies Derek, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What's up with you two, getting all lovey?"

Blaine blushes and sets his book on the table. "We're not getting lovey," he says. "We're just friends."

Derek scoffs and leans closer. "Come on, you guys are so in love with each other. Just ask him out already!"

"N-no!" Blaine stammers, blushing even more now. "I mean, we're just…we don't like each other that way."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Blaine, you're in denial."

"I'm not!" he says. "It's just that Kurt doesn't see me as anything more too. We don't like each other."

"It's really obvious that you do," Derek says calmly. "But Kurt likes you too, you know. And the longer than you put off asking him on a real date, the less he's going to be interested in you. Guys can only hold out for so long. If you keep flirting with him but don't make a move, Kurt's going to think that you're not really interested in him, and then move on to other fish in the sea."

Blaine is looking down, but his face is bright red by now.

Derek sighs and holds Blaine's shoulders. "Let me ask you a question, and you have to answer it seriously and completely truthfully. Picture it in your head right now, you and Kurt huddling in your room, laughing and watching a movie, and then you lean over and kiss him and he turns all red. Then imagine the two of you going on shopping dates, with Kurt dragging you all over the place because he's seen your out-of-school outfits and is using your credit card to completely get you a new wardrobe. And he's throwing shirts and pants and cardigans at you over the dressing room door and you're kind of tired from shopping so much but when you come out of the dressing room and see Kurt's face, you know that it's worth it. Can you imagine that?"

Blaine nods shakily. "Y-yeah, I can."

"Okay good," Derek says. "Now think about him doing that with someone else. Think about him doing all of those couple-things with another guy. Think about him holding hands with another guy. Think about him shopping and watching movies and going out for coffee with another guy. How does that make you feel?"

Blaine imagines it in his head, Kurt laughing and blushing and being adorable…but not with him. He sees some faceless stranger press a kiss to Kurt's delicate cheek, and he imagines the blush that accompanies it.

"I…I don't know," he whispers.

Derek pats him on the back soothingly, and stands up. "Look, I know that you're absolutely horrible at this romance thing, but try to make an effort for Kurt. I see the way that you guys look at each other, so don't deny what you really feel."

Derek leaves, and Blaine just sits there for a while, thinking about what Derek said, his mind racing at the images that Derek has given him (in a, you know, completely non-dirty way).

* * *

Kurt lounges on his bed, his iPod playing some random song on shuffle. He doesn't really know what it was nor what the title was, but it's not what he usually listens to but it's still a great song.

"KURT!" screams someone into his ear, and Kurt shrieks, flailing his arms everyone and colliding it with something. Once he calms down, he peers over the bedcovers to see David sprawled on the floor, the left side of his face bright red.

"You punched me," he says sadly, rubbing his face. "It's going to leave a mark."

Kurt stammers an apology, "I have this cream that really useful for vanishing scars and bruises and stuff. You can use it."

Kurt bit his lip from taking back the offer, because that damn cream cost him five hundred dollars and it wasn't even really big. But he felt kind of bad for hurting David, even though it was totally his fault in the first place for scaring him like that.

"You are _strong _for such a skinny thing," David says. "I now have this whole new fear of you and that arm."

Kurt tosses back his head. "Well," he says pretentiously, "I do try. What are you doing in my room anyways?"

"Just wanted to have a little bro-chat with my…bro," David says.

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt says nothing and pushes the covers towards the end of the bed. "So do you have some kind of topic in mind? I hope know that I suck at everything sports-related and most things that are considered to be of the masculine race."

"You make gay boys and straight boys sound like difference species," David laughs. "But no, I'm not here to talk about that."

"Then what do you want to discuss?"

David thought about the best way to approach this. A head-on tactic would work well on Blaine's stupid thick head, but Kurt was smart. He needed something else.

"Do you ever get…kind of lonely?" David starts out, hoping that it didn't sound lame.

Kurt frowns in thought. "I don't think so…I mean, I have friends here at Dalton too."

"Yeah, I know, but not that kind of lonely," David adds. "I mean like, do you ever want a boyfriend?"

Kurt pales. "David, I thought you were straight."

David turns red and it's his turn to stammer. "I don't mean it like that!" he shouts quickly. "I have a girlfriend!"

Kurt nods. "Okay, yeah, just making sure…"

"I mean, do YOU ever want a boyfriend?"

Kurt settles against the bed and thinks about it for a while. "I don't really know," he finally says. "I guess that it would be kind of nice, but I'm not desperate for a boyfriend. I've never dated anyone either. So I guess I can't really miss what I never had."

David mentally groans and realizes that Kurt is proving a lot more difficult. Stupid Derek got the easier part.

"So you don't ever get kind of jealous seeing all of your friends with some guy? Or seeing two dudes at Dalton giving each other little looks and kissing?"

Kurt blushes and looks down. "It would be…nice," he relents. "But like I said, it's not something I'm desperate for. No one's interested in me anyways, so the point's kind of moot."

David wants to take Kurt's head and Blaine's head and smash them together, maybe, MAYBE having them both realize that the two of them are practically dating already, just without the labels.

"I think," David says slowly, "that if you really look hard, like seriously look really hard, you're going to find someone who really likes you."

Kurt narrows his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me, David?"

David turns this odd shade of blue-green and blurts, "No, of course not! Kurt, keep that arm away from me! Kurt! Ow, please stop, it hurts, I'm sorry!"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Wes exclaims as David comes into the Warbler room.

"_Kurt happened_," David replies darkly, and sits down rubbing his arm.

"So we're here to discuss our progress so far. David, Derek, I hope that you two have gathered sufficient information to make this plan a success."

"I got a pretty good start," Derek says. "Blaine still can't really see how much Kurt likes him, but I made him think about how he would feel if Kurt dated someone else."

"Really?" Wes says enthusiastically. "And how did that work out?"

"As good as I could have hoped for," Derek replies positively. "Blaine seemed to really realize that he would probably be one jealous boy if that ever happened. I left and gave him some time to really think it over."

Wes nods happily, and it makes him look like a dog. "Okay, that's great. David, what about you?"

"Kurt's not as easy to crack, so I went for the sideways approach," he says. "I asked him if he ever felt lonely and if he wanted a boyfriend. He was kind of disagreeing with me at first, but I asked him how he felt when he saw other gay couples at Dalton holding hands and stuff, and he said that it would be nice to have that. But he doesn't think that anyone is interested in him that way."

All of the Warblers groan. "Are you serious?" Wes says. "That's the most incredibly idiotic thing that I have ever heard in my life. And I've heard Thad give speeches."

"I have stage fright!" Thad countered. "It's not my fault!"

"You guys are acting like toddlers," David says wearily. "But we have something that we can work with. So all we have to do is persuade Blaine to ask Kurt someplace nice. Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, will shower Kurt with a ton of attention and love and it might make Kurt see that someone really does have an interest in him."

Wes groans and slaps his right palm against his forehead as he bangs the gavel an incessant amount of times. "This is taking so much longer than I thought it would."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so don't hate me for bringing in an OC…actually you can hate the OC, just not me please.**

**Sorry that this took so long to update. I've been having some issues getting my mind back on track with all of the stories that I've been trying to write for another fandom.**

**

* * *

**

"Kurt, you can't choose to not be my friend for the rest of your life," Blaine says irritably as Kurt is pacing around the room angrily and shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Why did you have to talk to my dad about it? My dad, out of all people?" he hollers.

"He's the only person you would have listened to!" Blaine retorts. "You would barely even listen to me!"

"Well Blaine, I don't see anyone _else_ trying to have sex with me at the moment, so I'm pretty sure that conversation was extremely purposeless!" Kurt snaps.

It's Friday afternoon at Dalton. Classes ended five minutes ago, and Kurt was angry.

"I don't get it," Blaine grits. "Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden? I thought you were okay with it!"

"No Blaine, I'm not, because apparently my dad also told Finn, and now he thinks that it's his job to suddenly become my bodyguard wherever I go!" Kurt shouts in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "Just yesterday, while I was at the parking lot, I see Finn there. And I was talking with Thad about homework and Finn actually asks him if we were using protection! Protection, Blaine!"

"I was trying to help you," Blaine whispers sadly. "I didn't…I wanted you to be educated. I didn't know it was going to end up like this."

Kurt sits down huffily and refuses to look at Blaine. He just sits down next to Kurt and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We all care about you," Blaine says earnestly. "We are thoughtful enough to go out of our way to take care of you and we all care. Finn is your brother, and I know it's just step-brothers, but you guys care about each other. He's obviously trying to protect you, and your dad's the same. I am too. We just…I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt still doesn't look at him, and just stares at the window. Blaine refuses to budge and sits there, with Kurt's back to his face and his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Finally after a few minutes, Kurt turns around and hugs Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "That was…that was stupid of me."

Blaine tilts his chin up softly, giving Kurt a big smile. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Kurt sniffs. "I mean, I'm so damn lucky to have you and I act like such a _bitch _all the time," he says pitifully, wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, it's not like that," Blaine says urgently, hugging him tightly. "Come on, stop that," Blaine urges. "Smile for me, can you do that? I'm not mad at you."

Kurt buries his head in Blaine's neck and his heart must have stopped for a second before resuming its beating again by ten times the speed before.

"Uh," Blaine says, unsure of what to do. He settles for rubbing Kurt's arm and leaning his head on the top of Kurt's coiffed hair.

Wes chooses this moment to come into his room, and the look on his face makes Blaine want to crawl into the deepest hole on earth and die in it.

"Um, I'll come back later," Wes says gleefully, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Be safe, you guys!" Blaine uses the arm not touching Kurt to grab the closet object and fling it at Wes. He just ducks and laughs as he walks out the door. "Have fun!"

Blaine groans and Kurt lifts his head. "Was that Wes?" he asks tiredly, his hair slightly rumpled and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, it was. You can ignore everything he said. He's being stupid."

"Aren't most boys?" Kurt says sagely, and leans forward. "I would really like to go see that movie with you now."

Blaine's eyes widen, and he feels inexplicably happy. "Really?"

Kurt nods, smiling back at him. "Really. Even if I have to sit through lesbian porn."

"You'd sit through lesbian porn for me?" Blaine says sappily, batting his eyelashes teasingly.

Kurt just snickers. "Of course I would. You're my best friend."

Blaine feels warmth in his chest that he just can't quite explain.

* * *

When Blaine walks into Warbler practice, all of them are looking at him strangely, like he has suddenly sprouted another head.

"Uh…hey…guys," he says slowly, dropping his bag onto the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"We heard you and Kurt were getting plenty cozy yesterday," David says mischievously.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "For goodness sake, we were just hugging. We were fully clothed!"

"Are you sure?" Wes asks innocuously. "Did any clothes come off after I left?"

Blaine groans and gives up when all of the Warblers start to laugh. "All of you suck."

Kurt dashes into the room, panting and flushed. "Sorry I'm late!" he apologizes fervently, flopping down onto the couch next to Blaine. "I had to talk with the teacher about a project."

Wes nods seriously, all previous teasing forgotten. "That's fine Kurt. Now, let's continue on with our Regional numbers…"

Practice went smoothly as it could have with the amount of practice they have had. Blaine's a little hoarse from belting out all of the solos, but it's nothing that a little coffee wouldn't fix, he says happily.

He taps Kurt on the shoulder when they're out of the room. "So do you want to go get some coffee?" he asks hopefully.

Kurt just sighs. "Blaine, I always go with you. Stop looking at me with those big eyes like I'll reject you."

"Just, you know, making sure," he says, jumping with joy on the inside. "Come on, I'll drive."

"No, I'm driving," Kurt says determinedly. "I just washed my baby and I'm showing her off for the whole world to see how awesome my car is."

They walk down to the parking lot, arms linked together and enthusiastically conversing the newest issue of Vogue. Until Blaine seems someone leaning on Kurt's car as they walk closer.

"Uh, Kurt, who's that?" Blaine inquires uncertainly.

Kurt looks forward and sees the guy standing there, wearing a Dalton uniform and looking impossibly hot and Blaine feels white hot anger directed towards this person.

"Hi Kurt!" waves the stranger, walking towards him. Kurt is red-faced now, and Blaine wants to ask him what the hell is going on.

"Daniel!" Kurt replies, tugging on his bangs. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that we were…" the Daniel guy turns and sees Blaine. "Oh, are you two going somewhere?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and forces himself to be dapper. _Dapper boy, everyone loves a dapper boy._

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he says pleasantly, holding out a hand. Daniel shakes it and Blaine knows that he could have squeezed his hand with a little less force.

"Yeah, I know, you're the lead for the Warblers, right?" Daniel says smiling, and Blaine wants to wipe that stupid smile off of his face.

"It's more of a team effort," he adds indifferently, and Kurt makes a noise next to him.

"Blaine and I were just going to get coffee," Kurt tells Daniel, "but you're more than welcome to come along. Can he come, Blaine?"

He personally wants nothing more than to tell Daniel that Kurt is officially off-limits and that he is not welcome within a ten-mile radius of Kurt. But he just grits his teeth and nods with a smile plastered on his face.

Kurt giggles happily and claps his hands together, jumping up and down and running over to his car and trying to open the door, leaving Blaine and Daniel standing their awkwardly. Well, awkward for Daniel anyways. Blaine was currently looking at the other boy as if he would like nothing more than to absolutely rip him apart into tiny little bit-size pieces.

Blaine just shrugs and goes towards the passenger seat, grinning smugly to himself when Daniel trudges towards the backseat. Through the entire car ride Kurt chats with him about anything and everything. He can feel Daniel just sitting there, trying to cut into the conversation at some point, but not knowing any of the topics. Blaine feels pretty proud of himself. He knows what most guys want, and he's not going to let that happen, not with Kurt.

Kurt parks smoothly and Blaine rushes off the car to run around the car and open the door for Kurt. He gives him a big smile and tucks his hair behind his ear. Blaine inwardly pumps his fists into the air.

"One Medium drip and grande latte mocha," Blaine says efficiently as they reach the cashier.

"Will that be all for you today?" the cashier replies, smartly punching in numbers onto the cash register.

"Oh, I'm not sure what he wants," Blaine replies airily, pointing at Daniel. He scoots out of the line. "Order whatever you want," Blaine says with a big smile, "it's on me."

Kurt follows Blaine to their normal table and he watches Daniel order his coffee.

"So who is he?" Blaine asks casually as Daniel is now also looking at the display of little desserts.

"Oh, he's in my French class," Kurt replies, staring at him. "He offered to help me on this really difficult assignment and we just became friends. He's so well-rounded. He's on the debate team and he does a bunch of different sports. He's really smart," Kurt adds with a small smile.

"So do you…like him," Blaine says painfully, his heart lurching.

Kurt gives him a funny stare. "Blaine, we're just friends. We've known each other for about two weeks. I don't develop crushes in two weeks. Have a little faith in me."

Blaine feels a weight being lifted from his shoulders and wants to tell Kurt something that he might possibly be sure of but Daniel comes to their table and sits down next to Kurt and gives him a beautiful smile and Blaine shuts up.

The entire coffee-trip was a total disaster. Daniel was blatantly flirting with Kurt that is wasn't even funny, but Kurt wasn't picking up on anything and just smiled, practically encouraging Daniel to continue.

Blaine just sat off to the side, fuming over his coffee and feeling like the stupid third wheel. He wanted to strangle Daniel. He wanted to make him stay away from _his _Kurt.

He blinks and mentally backtracks his thoughts. Whoa, his Kurt? Kurt is _not_… his. Like, he is his friend and all, but not…

Blaine feels extremely confused, and mutters about going to the bathroom. Kurt doesn't even really pay attention to him, and Blaine wants to hurt Daniel even more.

He ends up walking out of the shop and just sits on the hood of Kurt's car. It's an agonizing fifteen minutes as he thinks about what Daniel and Kurt could be talking about.

_Derek's right,_ he tells himself. _He's right and I can't…I can't lose Kurt, not to something like him._

When Kurt walks out of the coffee shop with Daniel, all Blaine does is smile and opens the door for Kurt, earning him a small smile and a whispered "thank you".

He turns his head to lock eyes with Daniel in the backseat. They exchange glances.

_Oh, it is _so _on._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my god, that movie was so freaky," Kurt says shakily as they walk out of the theatre.

"It wasn't that bad!" Blaine says laughing, finishing his popcorn.

"Oh my god, she—I'm forever questioning your movie choices," Kurt pouts.

Blaine chuckles and throws an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, it wasn't that scary. I let you squeeze my hand so hard that you cut off my circulation, didn't I?"

Kurt blushes and whacks him on the arm. "It was scary."

"The lesbian porn or the part where she goes all psycho-crazy?"

"Both!" Kurt groans.

"Okay, big bad Blaine promises to never take baby Kurt to watch movies that have anything higher than a PG-13 rating," Blaine teases, throwing his popcorn into the trashcan.

That statement earns him several hard whacks on his upper body and Blaine now knows why David is so scared of Kurt.

Blaine was in an incredibly good mood. Kurt had to cancel a study date with Daniel because Kurt had already promised to watch Black Swan with him. They had spent the whole afternoon at the mall shopping before going to buy the tickets.

The movie must have really freaked Kurt out, because he was hiding into Blaine's side the entire time and holding his hand extremely tightly. While the hand-holding thing seriously hurt, it still made Blaine feel really warm inside.

He had told himself that he really liked Kurt. But he wasn't sure of what to do.

But his fellow Warblers always had a plan, and he decided to enlist their help.

* * *

Wes and Thad are engaging in The Battle for the Gavel, while David is just sitting there, looking extremely bored and doodling in his notebook.

"I am the supreme dictator!" Wes screams, thumping Thad on the head. "The gavel is mine!"

"NO!" Thad shouts, trying to tug in from Wes's hands. "It belongs to me!"

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Blaine exclaims as he walks into the room. The rest of the Warblers are just sitting down, watching Thad and Wes in amusement.

"This is the funniest thing ever," Jeff says, trying to get a better angle with his phone. "This is _so_ going on YouTube."

"Besides, they were already doing this when we came in," Victor says, boredom seeping into his voice. "We're pretty solid on our songs anyways."

"No—guys! I need to ask you guys for help!" Blaine bellows, his voice so loud that Wes and Thad stop tugging on the gavel. David takes this opportunity to take the gavel from their hands and he stuffs it into his bag, glaring at the two of them and daring them to take it from him.

"Now _that's _done with," Blaine mutters scathingly, "I need your help. I think…I might like Kurt," he says sheepishly.

The entire room goings into an uproar. Some of the boys are jumping up and down, some of them are looking at Blaine with an "are you fucking kidding me" expression, and some just look stunned.

"We didn't expect you to realize so quickly!" David shouts happily, clapping him on the back. "We thought it would take you at least five months before you even made a move!"

"Wait—what?" Blaine says, confused. "You guys knew about this?"

"Of course!" Liam bounces, his cherubic face lighting up with excitement. "It was so obvious. We were even trying to get you guys together!"

Wes gets the gavel out from David's bag and bangs on it three times. The Warblers quiet down and sit back on the couches.

He straightens his hair. "So, we have one part of the master plan done. Blaine has now realized his feelings for Kurt. All we need is for Kurt to realize them too and reciprocate it. They should be making beautiful gay babies in no time."

The Warblers clap and Blaine just shakes his head.

"I think Kurt might like this other guy though," he says sadly. "There's this guy, Daniel, in his French class, and I think they're pretty close."

The room is quiet. David looks stunned. "I know him. We have the same class. He sits behind Kurt."

"Do you…do they look like they like each other?"

David scratches his head. "I'm not sure," he admits. "I don't think Kurt really notices stuff like that. But it looks like Daniel does have an interest in Kurt."

Blaine groans and buries his head in his hands. "You should have heard the way that Kurt was talking about him. He was all going on about how David was so awesome and how smart he is and everything. Even I think he's hot. I'll never compete with him!" Blaine moans.

Wes stands up, looking affronted. "How dare you!" he shouts. "You are the soloist of the Warblers! We're like…we're rock stars! All you need to do is sing a really mushy song to Kurt during practice, and then he'll know that you really like him!"

"This is…I wouldn't know what to sing," Blaine pleads.

Liam raises his hand, looking quite pleased with himself. "I have the perfect song for you guys," he says softly. "I can show it to you later, if you want."

Blaine nods, some of the fear in his chest dissipating. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Kurt, you're needed in the Warbler's practice room," Liam says very sweetly and angelically after his math class.

"Why? Is there a meeting or something?" Kurt asks, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know," Liam says. "Blaine's there though."

Kurt perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but we need to go now," Liam urges, and tugs on Kurt's blazer.

They run to the practice room, and Liam raps on the door five times in irregular beats.

"Okay you can go in now," Liam says when a three even knocks are replied through the door.

"Wait, what—"

Liam shoves Kurt through the door and Kurt is brushing his blazer clean when he sees that the room is almost empty of people.

"Blaine?" he asks timidly. "Are you in here, somewhere?"

"I'm here," Blaine answers, coming in from another door on the opposite side of the room.

"Liam said that you were looking for me," Kurt says. "Where did all of the Warblers go?"

"Um, this is just for me," Blaine replies, looking very uneasy, "and you."

Kurt sees that he's carrying a guitar with him. "Are you…performing?"

Blaine takes a shaky breath. "Kurt, I need you to listen to the words, okay? I really need you to listen."

Kurt's a bit scared now. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"I just…I need to tell you something," he says, looking straight at Kurt with those deep hazel eyes. "I need you to listen. You have to promise me."

Kurt tries to breathe properly. "I-I promise."

Blaine takes a deep breath, swings the guitar onto his lap, and sits on the armrest of one of the couches.

He starts playing a soft strumming melody, and Kurt feels some of the nerves melt away. He opens his mouth and Kurt relaxes as Blaine's beautiful voice starts to fill the room.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Blaine breaks off and starts to play with riff, and looks straight at Kurt, his eyes soulful. Kurt doesn't know what to do. The lyrics are…pretty straightforward as they come, but he's dreaming, he has to be dreaming…

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

Kurt chokes back a laugh. Of course Blaine would sing a song about coffee shops. He couldn't even think about coffee anymore without thinking about Blaine.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes, there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

_Because, oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you  
_

Blaine is getting swept up into the song and Kurt just feels like he's floating. He felt exceptionally calm and happy.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About the same coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew-_

_All of the while_

_All of the while, it was you_

_You-_

_You-_

_You-_

The song ends on a poignant final note and Blaine sets the guitar down, looking and Kurt expectantly. "Was that…did you like it?" he asks tentatively.

Kurt nods, wringing his hands together. "You sing beautifully," he whispers. Kurt isn't sure what else he can say. He's too nervous, too afraid.

"I…I hope you listened to the words," Blaine says, stepping closer to Kurt. "I really…I meant it."

"All of it?" Kurt squeaks.

Blaine nods, looking as scared as Kurt feels. "I mean, I know that it might have been a little straightforward, but Liam showed me the song and I just knew that it was perfect because it's so…"

"It's us," Kurt breathes. "It's like it's written for us."

Blaine swallows nervously. "Y-yeah."

A heavy silence falls between them, and Kurt's unsure of what to do.

"Well?" Blaine asks after a while.

"Well what?"

"Do you…did you even hear the lyrics? I like you, a lot. And…I want to have a chance with you. I know I screwed up before, but this isn't…I mean it this time."

Kurt feels like someone pulled the rug up from underneath his feet. "You…really?"

"Yeah," Blaine says earnestly.

Kurt shakes his head. He's finding it hard to breathe. The room which seemed to big and airy is now suffocating him. "I need to… I need to think."

He rushes out of the room before Blaine can say anything. Kurt doesn't miss the broken way Blaine calls his name, but he does miss Blaine's confused and heartbroken expression as he tries to figure out what exactly went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt can't breathe at all. His chest hurts and his head feels like it's about to explode from all the pressure that's building up inside of him.

The hallways at Dalton have never seemed so long. He feels like the school has stretched, the hallways suddenly becoming never-ending mazes. He avoids anyone and everyone and just runs for his life.

He finally makes it to his room and the moment he shuts the door, he gulps in air. His hand clutches his chest as he makes his way shakily towards the bathroom. Kurt takes in his complexion: red-faced and his messed up hair. His skin had lost its glow and was now looking quite dull.

Could it really be possible? Could Blaine actually like Kurt that way?

Kurt was honestly just about to give up on Blaine and the whole notion of being more than friends when Blaine decided to sing him this song where Blaine was practically telling Kurt that he loved him) And then Blaine just kept _looking _at him like that and Kurt could not breathe. Oh god, even thinking about it right now makes him feel lightheaded.

After lying down on his bed for a few minutes and just breathing, Kurt realizes that running out on Blaine after he sung him a love song was probably the world's most stupid thing to do. It was just panic getting the better of him. He had dashed away without even thinking about it.

Kurt urgently wants to see Blaine again. He wants to cover his faces in kisses and tell him _yes_, he feels the same. _Yes_, he wants to date Blaine. _Yes, yes, yes_, a thousand times _yes._

But when Kurt goes back to the practice room, there's no one there, only a lone stool and a beautiful guitar resting on the side of it. Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

Kurt wills himself not to cry.

* * *

The Warblers can barely contain their excitement at this next meeting. Hopefully, if everything had gone according to plan, Blaine and Kurt will walk through the door holding hands, or something like that.

"Come on, settle down!" David shouts. "We're all excited, but we have to keep quiet!"

The Warblers don't really seem to listen. They just keep chatting and speculating. A lot of people are placing bets with Derek on how soon he will walk in on Kurt and Blaine making out. Derek looks very much like he wants to run away.

Jeff, who had been positioned outside the meeting room as look-out for the two boys, bursts through the door. "I see Kurt!"

Everyone starts shouting and throwing things back into place, people scrambling to sit on the couches. They wait in barely-contained excitement.

"Hey guys," Kurt says blankly as he walks into the room, dropping his bag onto the floor and slumping down onto the nearest couch.

Wes looks at Thad, and Thad looks at Wes, who looks extremely lost for words.

"Where's Blaine?" Wes asks nervously.

"I don't know," Kurt replies tonelessly. "Let's practice."

There's some noise outside the door and two Warblers are dragging a struggling Blaine into the room.

"Let—me—go!" Blaine shouts, and two Warblers let go of his arms and quickly lock the door before he can escape.

"Blaine, nice of you to join us," Wes says dryly.

Blaine doesn't say anything. He just looks down at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes – avoiding _Kurt._

There's an awkward silence where all of the Warblers are staring at Kurt and Blaine, waiting for them to do something, or make eye contact _at least_.

When it's clear that they aren't going to be speaking to each other anytime soon, David clears his throat uncomfortably and bangs the gavel once. "Okay guys, let's practice."

They go through their songs one by one, with Kurt trying his best to get Blaine's attention. But every time their eyes meet, Blaine just quickly looks away, and soon Kurt is ready to pull his hair out of its roots from frustration.

When it's time for Blaine to sing his solo, he just looks at Wes with a broken "I can't do this" expression.

Wes just sighs and practice goes on. Kurt doesn't blame him, really. Blaine's solo is the sappiest love song in existence to humankind. Kurt isn't exactly in a vivacious disposition either.

While singing, Kurt realizes that during the previous practices, Blaine always looked directly at him whenever he sang a certain line of his solo, something that sounded like "I want to hold you in my arms forever".

How could he have not picked up on this sooner? Things could not have been more evident. Kurt wants to smack himself for being so completely blind.

* * *

They all clear out the room when practice is over, and Kurt purposely waits, knowing that Blaine always takes a long time to get all of his things together.

When the last Warbler shuts the door, Kurt turns to Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt says nervously, and Blaine looks up, but quickly looks back down.

"Hey," he murmurs.

There's a thick silence and Kurt doesn't know what to do. "So, about yesterday–"

Blaine stands and holds up his hand, shaking his head. "Don't go there," he breathes. "I really… If the idea of me liking you disgusted you so much, you could have just said so."

Kurt's eyes grow big and he walks forward, taking Blaine's hand in his. "No, that's not it," he chokes out. "Blaine, that's not…that's not why I ran." Kurt steps a little closer and unsteadily rests his hand on Blaine's cheek. He can hear Blaine draw in a sharp breath.

"I ran because I was terrified, okay? I was so scared because I just—I didn't know what to do or say and I didn't think that you even liked me! It was a lot to handle, and I couldn't, not then," Kurt pleads, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Blaine whispers, his voice quivering.

"I wanted to," Kurt says earnestly. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm so, so sorry."

Blaine doesn't move. He just looks down at the ground. Finally, he lifts his head up and stares at Kurt with the amazing hazel eyes that Kurt has fallen in love with.

Kurt can't wait anymore. Before Blaine can say a word, he leans forward and very gently presses his lips to Blaine's. Kurt is shaking, he's so afraid. This is all new, uncharted territory for him. But Blaine is relaxing and he's cradling Kurt's face like fragile glass and Blaine's lips are moving against his and it feels amazing.

"Kurt," whispers Blaine throatily, and Kurt decides that if he liked his name before, he absolutely _loves _it now.

They kiss again, a little more desperate this time, and Kurt opens his mouth and lets Blaine's tongue touch his tentatively. When they pull apart, their lips are red and wet and Blaine's hair is a little bit messed up because of the way Kurt had threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I really, _really_ like you," Kurt says, eyelashes brushing against Blaine's cheek. "And I want to go out with you, officially this time. Will you please, please go out with me?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, and Kurt chuckles. "How could you ever think I would reject you after you kissed me?" Kurt laughs lightly and Blaine kisses his cheek. "Good luck trying to get rid of me."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and pulls him closer, loving the way Blaine's warm skin feels against his.

"I'm keeping you forever," he whispers, and Blaine presses their lips together in another kiss.

The door of the practice room had been left slightly open, and outside the majority of the Warblers are giggling like love-struck schoolgirls while Thad is scribbling in a leather notepad furiously and Wes and David high-five. The rest of the Warblers are silently doing their own weird renditions of the happy dance and everything at that moment seems just about perfect, because it seems that even the worst plans can have the best outcomes.

* * *

** A/N: So this chapter was quite short, but I just wanted to finish it and wrap things up. And this is how I always wanted to end it :)**

** So thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you guys will like more of the Klaine fics that I will be writing in the future! 3**


End file.
